Overlord Volume 06
The Men in the Kingdom is the 6th light novel volume in Overlord series, It was released on January 31, 2014. It details about the second half of the Men in the Kingdom. Short Summary The story continues from where it left in volume 5. Sebas Tian is called by Ainz Ooal Gown. The criminal organization called Eight Fingers starts to take notice of Sebas Tian and Solution. Lastly Jaldabaoth threatens Re-Estize, will the men of the kingdom be enough to stop him? Full Summary Ainz Ooal Gown (Pandora's Actor transformed into Ainz, actually), Victim, Demiurge and Cocytus come to test whether Sebas Tian really betrayed Ainz or not. Ainz orders Sebas to kill Tsuare. Sebas tries to kill her seriously, but Cocytus blocks his attack, telling Sebas that he proved his loyalty as Cocytus confirmed that Sebas's attack was a killing blow. After that, Ainz (Pandora's Actor) returns to Nazarick with Victim and the real Ainz comes over. Ainz recognizes that Tsuare is the older sister of Ninya as they look similar and decides to accept her into Nazarick as a maid, protecting her in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. After the mission to gather information and the process of moving all the wheat from the storage in Re-Estize is finished, Sebas and Solution prepare to return to Nazarick. While Sebas and Solution go out to buy wheat and the servants guarding the mansion withdraw to Nazarick, the Eight Fingers kidnaps Tsuare and leaves a note instructing Sebas to come alone to their stated venue. Sebas Tian wanted to go after them alone at first, but changes his mind and reports this to Ainz under Solution's suggestion. Ainz becomes really angry and orders Albedo to send Demiurge, Mare and Shalltear to rescue Tsuare unharmed and to completely destroy the Eight Fingers. At the same time Blue Rose, Gazef Stronoff, Brain Unglaus, Climb and other forces move to sweep the Eight Fingers. Brain and Climb meet Sebas by chance. Sebas goes to the arena where 4 of the Six Arms are waiting to execute him and kills four of them instantly. Solution kidnaps the audience in the arena. At the same time, Brain, Climb, and Lockmyer fight against Succulent and Zero. Climb and Lockmyer beats Succulent. Zero and Brain prepare their fatal blow, but than Sebas comes and kills Zero instantly. Sebas saves Tsuare and returns to Nazarick with Solution. In another place inside Re-Estize, Mare and Entoma captures Hilma. Mare brings Hilma to the Kyouhukou as Entoma remains to transport property in Hilma's mansion while eating Hilma's guards. Gagaran of the Blue Rose finds Entoma eating a human's arm. Entoma suggests Gagaran to ignore her, but Gagaran refuses and they start to battle. Entoma is quite stronger than Gagaran, but Tia and Evileye joins in and beats Entoma by the help of Evileye's insecticide spell. However, just before Entoma is slain, a masked Demiurge appears. Evileye tries to make Gagaran and Tia run away, but Demiurge kills them using hellfire wall. Evileye also prepares for death, but Momon appears and saves her, making Demiurge withdraw for a short time. Demiurge introduces himself as "Jaldabaoth" and tells Momon that he came to find an important item in Re-Estize. He makes a wall of fire around a certain area of the city and summons numerous devils inside it. Believing Demiurge's story, almost all adventurers in Re-Estize unite to stop Jaldabaoth and Momon becomes their hidden weapon as nobody except him can fight against Jaldabaoth. While other adventurers block the weak demons, Momon, Evileye, and Nabe fly across the city to strike Jaldabaoth and the insect maid - Entoma. Climb, Brain and Lockmyer go into the area to find survivors. Most of the people have vanished, but Climb finds one group left alive. While they try to help survivors escape, Brain finds Shalltear. As Shalltear lost her memory due to the side effect of revival, she does not remember Brain. Brain challenges her, and by using Gazef's skill (fourfold slash of light), succeeds in cutting her fingernail. Shalltear tries to catch him, but she discovers Climb and stops chasing (supposed by the alliance between Renner and Demiurge). The war between adventurers and demons becomes more and more intense. Endless demons drives the adventures into a corner. In their moment of crisis, warriors under Gazef's command, the revived Gagaran and Tia joins to the adventures so they can earn some more time. Facing a showdown are Momon against Jaldabaoth, Nabe against Lupusregina, Solution, Entoma and Evileye against Yuri & CZ fight their respective battles, though the former two are merely performances. After hearing Demiurge's explanation about the plan to make Jaldabaoth as the "Dark Lord", Momon acts as he defeats Jaldabaoth and becomes a national hero. On the other side, Hilma succumbs to torture and betrays the Eight Fingers. Aura and Mare breaks into the executive council. Aura dominates them by using her breath, and celebrates that they will be puppets of Nazarick. Chapters *Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance *Chapter 7: Attack Preparations *Chapter 8: Six Arms *Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth *Chapter 10: The Most Strongest Trump *Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance. *Epilogue *Volume 6 Special Edition Trivia * Demiurge mentions that his plan is called Operation Gehenna, a name that's referenced in Judaism and Christianity. In Judaism, it is a place of punishment for sinners. In Christianity, it is a place of destruction, often portrayed with imagery of burning fires. Web Novel * Only Demiurge comes to the capital, having a short battle with Blue Rose before returning. * Demon invasion does not occur. Sebas Tian destroys the Eight Fingers on his own. * Sebas saves not only Tsuare, but also other women captured by the Eight Fingers. Gallery Category:Light Novels